La historia no contada de Ginny Weasley
by xlspx
Summary: Todos sabemos la historia de Harry y sus peripecias en busca de los Horrocruxes, pero... ¿Qué sucedió en Hogwarts mientras? ¿Por qué sufrió Ginny, Neville y Luna mientras que Harry ayudaba a Dumbledore? SPOILER HP7.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hola a todos! :) Como están! Bueno, aquí vengo con un nuevo fic mío! Se trata de la historia de Ginny durante HP 7. Todo lo que sucedió a ella y al ejercito de Dumbledore. Como bocadillo hay una historia algo romantica con un personaje inventado por mi. NO se preocupen, no habrá ningún amor más que Harry para Ginny. Pero si no terminan amando al personaje principal es algo serio :)

La verdad es que es una historia inventada por mi, con una idea mía mientras que leía HP7. Tengo muchas ideas y cosas que poner y seguro seguirán saliendo mientrás me termino por segunda vez HP7. No me he fijado si está historia ya existe o si alguien hizo algo parecido. La verdad es que no me interesa, vengo con una gran idea y no quiero que sea arruianda.

Muchos Besos y dejen un RR :)

* * *

**La historia no contada de Ginny Weasley**

**Resumen:**

**Todos sabemos la historia de Harry y sus peripecias en busca de los Horrocruxes, pero... ¿Qué sucedió en Hogwarts mientras? ¿Por qué sufrió Ginny, Neville y Luna mientras que Harry ayudaba a Dumbledore? La historia jamás contada con un toque de personajes nuevos.**

* * *

**1**

Un nuevo aliado

Ginny entró dando un portazo al compartimiento del tren. Se sentó furiosa en uno de los asientos vacíos y se cruzó de brazos. Su mejor amiga Luna alejó la vista de su revista y la miró sorprendida.

-Tienes el cabello atado, eso significa que estás enfadada—se atrevió a decir Luna con su mirada soñadora. Ginny la miró de mal humor y miró un bulto muy parecido al cuerpo de una persona que yacía cerca de Luna.

-¡Claro que estoy furiosa, Luna! ¡Me mandaron a Hogwarts!

-¿Te mandaron?

Ginny bufó y miró por la ventana. Todo era demasiado injusto. Harry y los demás estaban peleando una verdadera guerra anónima mientras que ella debía fingir ir al colegio. ¡Ella quería pelear! Quería estar al lado de Harry. Quería...

-Debemos empezar a movernos, Luna. Tengo muchísimas ideas en la cabeza—dijo Ginny sacando su bolso y mostrándole a Luna un cuaderno. Sonrió y releyó contenta de sus ideas—. Debemos reorganizar el Ejercito de Dumbledore. Jamás nos han ayudado, pero está vez debemos empezar a luchar. Tenemos que hablar seriamente con McGonagall. Tenemos...

-¿Tienes que postularte como presidenta?—dijo una voz que Ginny no conocía. Ella tembló y dejó caer las cosas al suelo. Ese montón de ropa no era Neville durmiendo, sino alguien que ella desconocía.

-¿Quien es él, Luna?

-No tengo idea. Ya estaba cuando yo llegué—susurró Luna mirando al desconocido. Sus ojos grises parecían igual de sorprendidos que los de Ginny.

-¿Te sientas en un compartimiento con un desconocido, Luna? ¿Por qué no me detuviste cuando empecé a hablar?

-Por que empezaste a hablar demasiado rápido.

El desconocido se sacó la capa que tenía para vencer al frío. No era un adulto, por suerte, era un simple joven. Tenía el rostro muy parecido al de un nene. Sus ojos eran claros y su cabello castaño claro. Su nariz era fina y recta. Estaba vestido como un muggle aún. Ginny lo miró insegura y si no fuera una común estudiante, cualquier hubiese pensado que era una asesina serial por su mirada.

-Tranquila, pequeña. Soy de Hogwarts.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. ¿Quién eres?

-Stan Goldenhard. Voy a 7mo año. Soy de Ravenclaw—se presentó extendiendo la mano y sonriéndole a Ginny. Ella lo miró furiosa.

-¿Cómo es que nunca lo viste, Luna?—preguntó Ginny sin tomar la mano del chico. Luna miró a Stan con atención. Él sonrió con caballerismo.

-¿Puede ser que pertenezcas al grupo de ajedrez y seas el prefecto de Ravenclaw?—intentó recordar ella mirando hacia el techo. Él sonrió y extendió su mano, dejando la presentación de Ginny de lado, y tomando la mano de Luna.

-Un placer, Luna. Un placer conocerte a ti—dijo divertido. Miró a la enojada Ginny. En ese momento se abrieron las puertas y entró Neville. La pelirroja se puso de pie y tomó a Luna del brazo, separando el leve contacto que tenía con Stan.

-Debemos irnos a hablar a un lugar más privado—susurró Ginny intentando empujar a sus amigos y escapar de la mirada clara de ese chico.

-He escuchado todo lo que dijiste, pelirroja—le informó. Ella se dio vuelta y levantó un dedo amenazador.

-A mi no me amenazas. Lo que estábamos hablando es para...

-Te ayudaré.

Ginny se incomodó por la interrupción y, sobre todo, por esos ojos claros penetrantes. Bajó el dedo con el que estaba apunto de apuñalar y lo miró. ¿Ayuda? ¡Era lo que necesitaban! No podía seguir pateando hombres, necesitaban gente. Además, él había escuchado todo.

-¿Qué me ofreces?

-Soy prefecto de Ravenclaw. Puede que Luna sea de esa casa pero nadie conoce tanta gente como yo. No tienes fuerza en Hogwarts, linda. Eres la novia olvidada del prófugo Harry Potter. Nadie te escuchará. Déjame ayudarte.

Ella se quedó en silencio pensativa. Neville la miró sin entender desde la puerta del compartimiento. A lo lejos escuchó a la señora con el carrito de golosinas. Suspiró enojada y se sentó en su antiguo lugar. Luna la imitó mientras que Neville pensó antes de actuar.

-¿De que hablan?

-Quiero reorganizar el ED—le dijo ella con voz seria. Neville la miró sorprendido y alterado. Pero el rostro de Ginny mostraba demasiada seguridad para negárselo.

* * *

-¿Por qué no hay alumnos nuevos?—preguntó en voz baja Lavender Brown a Ginny en el momento que se sentaban en la gran mesa de Gryffindor. La pelirroja buscó con la mirada a los nenes de primero, siempre nerviosos y ansiosos, pero no se encontró con ninguno.

-No lo sé. Que extraño. Hay algo extraño en el colegio.

-Sí, falta Dumbledore—susurró con mal estar Neville y Ginny asintió.

No sólo eso. Faltaba Harry, Hermione y Ron. Ya le había costado aceptar que sus hermanos habían "terminado" el colegio, y ahora esto. Pensó en Harry. En el beso que se habían dado. En todo. La melancolía llegó más rápido de lo que imaginaba pero la dejó de lado. No era una llorona, no solía llorar. ¿Por qué iba a llorar ahora? Levantó la cabeza y miró la mesa de profesores buscando distracción.

En cambio recibió un eterno dolor de estómago.

-¡Neville!—exclamó Ginny intentando llamarle la atención. Él la miró tan sorprendido como ella.

-No puede ser...

Severus Snape ocupaba el sillón de director, ese que tantos años había ocupado Dumbledore. A su lado dos desconocidos con rostros llenos de demencia y odio miraban a los alumnos. La profesora McGonagall miraba a todos con nerviosismo y dolor. No estaba Hagrid.

-No puede ser cierto...

Snape se puso de pie y todos los gritos y murmullos terminaron. Su nariz seguía igual de grasienta como Ginny la recordaba. Pero aún recordaba con más nitidez a Harry contándole quien había sido el verdadero asesino de Dumbledore. Apretó el puño con fuerza y sintió como las uñas lastimaban la palma de su mano.

-Bienvenidos, alumnos a un nuevo año de Hogwarts—dijo la voz débil y fría de Snape—. Como verán muchas cosas han cambiado después de la dolorosa partida de Dumbledore. Nos encontramos en tiempos difíciles y por eso las medidas serán severamente cambiadas. No habrá más jueguitos en escobas, ni clases de tal deporte. No habrá salida a pueblos comerciales. La conducta será indispensable. Los grupos de más de dos personas estarán completamente prohibidos. Y todas las normas anteriores.

Ginny apretaba con tanta fuerza su tenedor que cayó al suelo escapándose de su manos. El ruido no interrumpió el discurso del nuevo director, pero si la pausa que él había impuesto.

Completamente sonrojada tomó el tenedor y lo llevó de nuevo a su lugar. Los ojos de Snape se encontraron con los marrones de Ginny. Ella le devolvió la mirada amenazante sin importarle que él fuera el director.

-Ginny...—le susurró Neville pateándola debajo de la mesa. Ella se distrajo y perdió el juego que estaba manteniendo con Snape.

-No tenemos nuevos alumnos ha causa del enorme vacío dentro de la sangre limpia. Hogwarts ha dejado de lado el protocolo de colegio indecente. A partir de mis mandatos, Hogwarts será el colegio que siempre debió ser. Un colegio de sangre limpia. Con profesores de sangre limpia. Con enseñanzas correspondientes a ese mandato. Muchas gracias y buenas noches.

Ginny bufó furiosa e intentó tranquilizarse. Al menos Snape era de palabras simples, no como Dumbledore con sus acertijos. A veces no podía sentir rencor hacia Dumbledore, ella hubiese querido ser una de las afortunadas de ayudar a Harry en esa misión misteriosa.

Pero nada podía hacer ahora. Intercambió miradas con Neville y ambos se dijeron todo. Por que no estuviera Harry y los demás no significaría que serían esclavos de Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Agradezco a la gente que me apoyo con esta idea mía :) espero que más gente entre en esta historia :D Diganme que les parece STan. Ay, yo lo amo. xD.

Besos.

* * *

**2**

_**Volviendo de cero**_

* * *

-Hola, Parvati. ¿Cómo estás?—le preguntó Ginny a la chica en la Sala Común. La hindú la miró de mala gana. La pelirroja bufó. Durante su anterior año, había sido muy marginada o "famosa" por ser la novia de Harry Potter. En ese entonces no le importó y trató a mucha gente mal, pero ahora necesitaba volver.

-¿Te interesa?

-Claro que me interesa—le respondió Ginny con una sonrisa falsa. Parvati observó la sonrisa y la ignoró por completo. Ginny puso en su lista de tareas mejores esa sonrisa falsa.

Neville se acercó a Ginny y ella bufó. Ambos se sentaron en los sillones de la Sala Común. La chica tomó su bloc de notas donde tenía anotados a los miembros del ED.

-¿Vas a tacharlos?—le preguntó Neville mirando lo que estaba por hacer. Ginny alejó la pluma del bloc y miró a Neville recordando su nueva carta.

-No. Necesito hablar con alguien—le anunció ella y se marchó tomando su mochila. Salió del retrato y corrió con rapidez bajando las escaleras en un minuto. Llegó al Gran Comedor y vio a ese misterioso chico de Ravenclaw sentado cerca del fuego jugando ajedrez con Hannah Abbott.

-Hola, Stan. ¿Tienes un minuto?—le preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa conquistadora, o eso creía ella. Stan la ignoró y siguió mirando el tablero. Ginny se contuvo de lanzar el tablero por los aires.

-Emm... Stan... podemos retomarlo en otro momento. No tengo problema—balbuceó Hannah nerviosa por la mirada asesina de Ginny. La pelirroja le sonrió contenta por su contestación.

-Lo que tiene que decir que lo diga ahora. No tengo todo el día para ella—dijo Stan concentrado en su juego.

_Idiota manipulador _pensó Ginny cerrando el puño pero suspirando con tranquilidad. Se sentó al lado de Hannah.

-Estoy renovando al Ejercito de Dumbledore, Hannah. Me gustaría que vuelvas. Necesitamos gente y...

-No lo sé, Ginny. Snape ha sido muy duro con sus reglas. No queremos que...

-¿No quieres que? Hannah... no estamos escondiendo un chisme. Estamos hablando de un ejercito para defendernos de todo. ¿Si ves a Vol...?

-¡No lo llames por su nombre!—gritó Stan haciendo temblar la mesa de Ravenclaw. Ginny lo miró sonrojada—. Después te explicaré por que.

-Bueno... ¿Si te llegas a encontrar con él? ¿Qué harás? ¿Correrás? Debemos aprender a defendernos—intentó de convencerla en susurros. Hannah la miraba con miedo y temblando levemente.

-Jaque Mate—le informó Stan poniéndose de pie y tomando del brazo a Ginny. Ambos salieron disparados hacia el patio. Ella lo siguió por que quería hablar con él a toda costa. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid. Él se sentó en los escalones de la casa. Ginny se quedó mirándolo.

-Creo que sería bueno volver a empezar—admitió Ginny con nerviosismo y sonrojándose—. Soy Ginny Weasley. Una de las tantas Weasley en el mundo mágico.

-Me alegra conocerte, pelirroja. ¿Puedo llamarte Pecas?

-No—negó tan ferozmente que Stan se rió—. No pienso tener ningún tipo de relación contigo. Sólo necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Ah si? ¿Qué necesitas de mi, pelirroja?

-Tengo un nombre y si tus labios no son lo suficientemente bellos para poder pronunciarlo puedo satisfacerme con que me llames "Ginny".

Stan empezó a reírse divertido del comportamiento de la chica. ¡Que carácter! Ginny le sonrió pero se mantuvo en su postura amenazante y de negocios.

-De acuerdo, Ginny. Háblame de tu negocio.

-Necesito que mis anteriores miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore vuelvan. No me quieren por que el año anterior traté mal a mucha gente. Pero tú tienes todo para fascinar a mis miembros—le explicó con tranquilidad. Stan se pasó la mano por la barbilla pensativo.

-Pero no podré coquetear con los hombres.

-Para eso estoy yo—se rió Ginny logrando la risa del joven.

-Lo haré, Ginny. Lo haré por que me gustas. No en el sentido de amor—advirtió cuando ella empezó a argumentar sobre eso—. Me gusta tu forma de ser. Eres una mujer sumamente fuerte y confió en que gracias a ti muchas vidas se salvarán.

Ella se quedó unos minutos en silencio pensativa y después le sonrió. Stan se puso de pie y, sin que ella lo pidiera, volvieron al colegio.

* * *

Parecía que todo estaba saliendo como ella quería. Stan le mandaba papeles en tinta invisible donde al descifrarlos tenía los nombres de los nuevos miembros del ED. Juntos hacían una pareja increíble. Aunque el cerebro de todo era Neville. Pensaba los planes perfectos para encontrarse y como ser llamados, muy parecidos a los de Hermione pero con un toque de él.

Ginny seguía escribiendo sus planes y estrategias en ese bloc. Luna estaba en su completo mundo pero también tenía sus planes. Los profesores parecían oler algo y les daban el doble del estudio. Ginny se pasaba las horas libres estudiando sin poder pensar en otra cosa.

Las clases con Amycus Carrow, un mortífago lleno de granos y achaparrado, eran insoportables. Decía cosas espantosas y hablaba sobre el protocolo de usar la maldición Crucio para castigar a los chicos.

Ahí fue cuando Ginny se le ocurrió planear, no sólo un Ejercito de Dumbledore, sino también un Ejercito contra los Carrow y contra Snape.

El director solía pasar delante de Ginny y mirarla llena de odio y rencor. Ella le devolvía la mirada pensando sólo en Harry y en él dolor del chico.

-¿Has visto a la Weasley? Se la pasa con el chico ese de Ravenclaw—dijo una voz que Ginny conocía en el baño. La pelirroja estaba en uno de los cubículos escribiendo las notas para Stan. Pero esa voz distrajo sus pensamientos.

-¿Con Stan algo? Dicen que es adorable pero que tiene una historia familiar espantosa—dijo la voz de Astoria Greengrass.

-¿Es sangre sucia?

-Tengo entendido que sí. Que toda su familia ha muerto y que vienen por él. Me fascina que sea así. Seguramente debe estar planeando alguna manera de salvarse con esa Weasley. Pobre Potter, donde sea que esté, su noviecita lo está engañando con ese sangre sucia.

Ginny lanzó los papeles de Stan al retrete y tiró la cadena. Salió del cubículo mirando a Pansy y a Astoria. Ambas la miraron con antipatía pero con sorpresa y miedo.

-¿Decían algo de mí?—preguntó Ginny mientras que se limpiaba las manos tranquilamente, como si no le hubiese afectado—. Si tienen algo para decírmelo, por favor, antes piensen en sus condenadas vidas.

Cuando se estaba por marchar, Pansy le lanzó un Expelliarmus. Ginny chocó contra la puerta principal haciendo temblar el antiguo baño. La Slytherin se acercó a ella con la varita en manos.

-Te crees muy superior, Weasley. Hay que descoronarte y hacerte entender que por ser la novia de Potter no eres mejor, al contrario, eres peor—le explicó Pansy furiosa mirándola con su cara de perro.

-Señorita Parkinson. ¿Qué sucede aquí?—preguntó una voz que Ginny jamás había escuchado. Una mujer pelirroja, no tanto como ella, entró al baño con la varita en mano. La reconoció cuando Luna le contó sobre su penosa clase de Estudios Muggles. Alecto Carrow.

-Lo siento, profesora Carrow. La alumna estaba insultando a los de sangre limpia como nosotros—mintió Pansy con voz afligida. La mujer miró horrorizada a Ginny mientras que la pobre intentaba levantarse del sueño mojado.

-¡Yo también soy sangre limpia, Parkinson! Y no estaba peleando por eso. ¡Ellas hablaban mal a mis espaldas!—se quejó sabiendo que de nada servía quejarse.

-¡Nosotras estamos asustadas, profesora! Ella seguramente tiene una asociación con el prefecto de Ravenclaw. Siempre está escribiendo notas y enviándoselas. ¡Están creando un club anti Carrow!

-¡Deja de decir idioteces, Parkinson! Del único que club que seré miembro, o tal vez director, es uno en contra de ti—se burló Ginny tomando con fuerza su mochila y marchándose.

A la mitad del camino, alguien la tomó del cabello con fuerza. Ginny no gritó pero la sorpresa que sintió fue enorme. Alecto Carrow estaba tirando de su cabello y obligándola a ir en otra dirección.

-¡Suélteme!—gritó Ginny viendo a lo lejos de Luna y a Neville e intentando llamar su atención—. ¡Está prohibido el maltrato al alumno! ¡Suélteme!

-¡Hey! ¡Suéltela!—gritó Stan desde la cola de alumnos que se dirigían a Encantamientos. Luna miró horrorizada a Neville sin saber que hacer.

-¡Ahora te demostraré que es un hechizo, pecosa!—le gritó empujándola a su despacho. Ginny chocó contra su escritorio dejando caer una estantería enorme de papeles. La mujer gruñó furiosa.

-¡Déjeme salir! No puede hacerme esto. No he hecho nada contra las reglas. ¡Al contrario, estaba tirada en el suelo claramente derrotada por un hechizo!—se quejó Ginny furiosa intentando que esa mujer la escuche.

-Vacié su mochila.

Ginny tembló. No. No podía hacerlo. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su estomago se encogió. Maldita Parkinson, ya se vengaría de ella.

-Le di una orden, señorita.

-No lo haré.

Alguien golpeó la puerta. La mujer le abrió a la profesora McGonagall. Suspiró contenta y aliviada al ver su rostro. Alecto se puso regía y nerviosa.

-Todo el colegio ha visto como llevaba de los cabellos a la señorita Weasley, profesora Carrow. Vete a clase, Weasley, por favor.

Corrió rápidamente saliendo del despacho de esa maldita. A lo lejos vio a Neville y Ginny llamándola con las manos. Stan estaba mirándola desde el pie de escalera. Ella lo miró y le sonrió. Había sido gracias a él que no había sufrido un embrujamiento o un castigo aún mayor. ¿Debería considerarlo?

* * *

Esa tarde, después de conocer al hermano de la bruja Carrow, Ginny se acercó a Stan. Él estaba en el patio del reloj, el lugar favorito de Ginny. Cuando llegó al lugar sintió una oleada de dolor. Recordaba cuando convencía a Harry y terminaban en ese patio en vez del otro. Harry lo odiaba, decía que el ruido del reloj le distraía y no le permitía hablar. Siempre peleaban por el lugar pero siempre salía ganando Ginny.

La chica se vio caminando hacia un hombre que no era Harry y sin quererlo recordando el rostro de su ex novio como si Stan fuera él.

-¿Te sucede algo?—le preguntó cuando la vio con el rostro absorto—. Parece que hayas visto a un monstruo en vez de mi hermoso rostro.

-Vengo a buscar a Stan, mi socio, no a Stan el orgulloso—se burló Ginny recobrando el buen humor. Él chico rió divertido y se sentó en el suelo mientras que Ginny lo imitaba.

-Este es mi lugar favorito de Hogwarts—susurró Stan ante el silencio que se creó entre ambos. Miraron la fuente de agua que tenía el patio. Ginny suspiró y miró el rostro pensativo de Stan.

-Es el mío también. Solía venir con... con Harry. Eso pensaba cuando llegué. Es la primera vez en el año que pisó este lugar, no me di cuenta de que estaba esquivándolo—comprendió Ginny con el rostro triste. Stan le pellizcó la mejilla divertido y haciéndola reír.

-Vamos, Weasley, no decaigas. ¿Cómo está tu grupo de rebeldes?

-Supongo que bien. Luna y Neville siempre han tenido mejor relación entre ellos que conmigo. Yo estaba más con... bueno, ya sabes.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Venía a agradecerte por llamar a McGonagall. Esa maldita estaba por dejarme sin cabello.

-Seguro que los quería para el suyo. Iba a quedarle muy horrendo—bromeó él haciendo reír a Ginny—. He logrado animarte.

-Ya lo creo. De todas maneras, gracias, Stan. En estos momentos de guerra no hay muchas personas en las que confiar. La gente te engaña y te lastima... pero he aprendido que contigo no es el caso.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Perdonen, perdonen y perdonen la tardancia! Sé que tardé años y años en subir el nuevo cap. Pero me volví a enamorar de este fic y hoy les subo un cap LARGOO. Ojalá les gusta. Amo este fic, lo digo en serio, me gusta mucho como se desarrolla y estoy secretamente enamorada de Stan. Espero sus criticas sobre el fic. Y sus RR. Por favor :( no lo olviden :)

Luna.

* * *

**3**

**La primera reunión**

* * *

Los nervios corrían por todo el cuerpo de Ginny. Neville caminaba de un lado al otro nervioso y jugando con sus dedos. Luna, a lo lejos, estaba sentada leyendo un libro de defensas. Stan miraba el espejo con los nombres inscritos intentando relajarse.

Estaban en la Sala de Menesteres. Por fin habían podido recuperarla con el tiempo. Neville y Ginny habían pasado más de cinco veces por ahí, intentando lograr entrar. Finalmente lo consiguieron y se deslumbraron con ella.

-No puedo hacerlo—susurró Neville nervioso sentándose en el suelo—. No soy Harry. No tengo su poder de conversación y de ... de...

-¡Y yo no soy Hermione, Neville! Ellos no están. Tenemos que cuidar el colegio por ellos—se quejó Ginny notando el miedo de Neville.

-Vamos, Neville. Eres el que más sabe de Defensas—lo animó Luna desde su punto de vista. Stan no habló pero tampoco hubiese servido de mucho.

Los alumnos empezaron a entrar y a Ginny le entró un escalofrío. Vio a lo lejos a Harry parado listo para dar clases. Se abrazó el cuerpo nerviosa y miró hacia todos intentando buscar algún tipo de contención.

Luna se acercó a ella y la miró preocupada. Ginny se levantó algo mareada pero más serena. Miró a todos los miembros y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Neville.

-Hola a todos. Gracias por venir—empezó Neville y Ginny se sorprendió. Era como si otra persona hubiese salido del cuerpo del chico. Fue hacia la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres y cerró la puerta.

-Sé que muchos han venido pero temen lo que sucederá en un futuro. Sé que no quieren que Snape los atrape y los castigue. Pero piensen un minuto... si dejamos que Snape y sus... mortifagos—al decir eso todos dejaron de respirar por un minuto—, si sus mortifagos, sigan haciendo daño o fomentando esta educación... no seremos nada. Tenemos que protegernos. Hay muchos que están aquí que no saben ni siquiera como defenderse. No soy Potter. No he luchado jamás contra Volde...

-Pero lo has hecho contra Mortifagos—se quejó Ginny desde la puerta—. Nosotros fuimos los únicos que peleamos contra los Mortifagos mientras que Harry lo hacia con Voldemort. ¡Ninguno de ustedes respondió el mensaje que Hermione les envió! ¿Y que sucedió? Se volvieron unos esclavos de las tonterías que dicen en este colegio.

-¿Venimos a ser insultados?—preguntó enojada Padma Patil. Ginny la miró de mala gana mientras los demás empezaban a murmurar.

-No es ese el tema—Stan interrumpió el murmullo poniéndose al lado de Neville—. El tema es su propia seguridad. No estamos seguros en Hogwarts. Tampoco lo estaríamos en nuestras casas. Si sabemos cuidarnos... nada saldrá mal.

-Deben confiar en nosotros. No cometer los mismos errores que antes cometieron—les recordó Neville.

-No ser traidores—acotó Ginny con los brazos cruzados.

-Tenemos que estar unidos. Eso es lo más importante—dejó escapar Luna y todos la miraron preguntándose quien era. Ella volvió a tapar su rostro con el libro de defensa.

-Tenemos que ser un el verdadero ejercito de Albus Dumbledore—concluyó Neville mientras que los demás se miraban entre si de acuerdo.

Ginny sonrió contenta de que las cosas se lograran. Neville la miró completamente rojo y ella no pudo evitar reírse. Era increíble verlo ahí, al chico tímido y tonto, ser el nuevo líder el ejercito. Stan se acercó con los brazos cruzados pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Cuando te enojas nadie te detiene. No quiero verte enojada.

-No intentes enojarme entonces—le siguió el juego mientras que miraba a Neville.

-Ten por seguro que no lo haré—terminó y se alejó de ella con una sonrisa victoriosa.

* * *

La primera clase salió perfecta. Hasta el más inexperto salió ganando. Mucha gente de Ravenclaw había ido, y todo era gracias a Stan. Neville y Luna resultaron ser excelentes profesores. Mientras que Ginny sólo ayudaba a los alumnos de lejos.

Stan era muy bueno que los hechizos. Ayudaba a todas las mujeres y hasta tenía tiempo para coquetear con ellas. Ginny rió cuando un hechizo no le salió bien y su capa se incendió.

Después de unos días, Ginny pensaba tener el control completo de la situación. Dentro de unos días habría una nueva reunión y nada sería igual.

Pero esa tarde, se encontró con la hermana Carrow esperándola en la puerta de la Sala Común. Al verla notó que las cosas no iban bien. Intentó irse hacia atrás, de esconderse en algún lugar, pero la profesora ya la tenía del brazo y caminaba con ella a su despacho.

-¡Suélteme! ¡Puedo caminar sola! ¡Suélteme!—gritaba enloquecida intentando que alguien escuchará sus gritos. Algunos alumnos vieron como era llevada a la fuerza pero nadie hizo nada.

Entraron al despacho de nuevo y Ginny tembló. Intentó escaparse pero ella no la soltaba. Alecto le obligó a vaciar sus cosas y leyó todos los papeles.

-Con que un ejercito contra nosotros—empezó a decir ella llena de rabia y odio. Sacó la varita y los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de miedo. La mujer apuntó directo a su pecho y lanzó la maldición crucio.

No lo hizo una sola vez, sino 3. Ginny cayó al suelo llorando de dolor. Apoyó las manos el la alfombra para no golpearse aún más mientras la profesora lanzaba el siguiente Crucio. La pelirroja gritó llena de dolor sintiendo como miles de agujas entraban en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. No quería perder. Sacó su varita.

-¡Expelliarmus!—gritó ella haciendo que la varita de la profesora volara por los aires y saliera por la ventana. Ginny se puso, como pudo, de pie.

-¿Me apuntas con una varita, niña? No tienes idea a lo que te enfrentas—susurró la profesora furiosa y llena de odio.

-Déjeme ir y no le diré a nadie. ¡Déjeme ir!

Alecto dejó pasar a Ginny. Ella tomó todas sus pertenencias y salió corriendo.

Corrió desesperada hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor pero en el camino cayó al suelo ante el dolor. Sintió que alguien intentaba ayudarla, pero el dolor era más fuerte. Sentía como su cuerpo temblaba y recibía espasmos importantes en el cuerpo.

* * *

-¿Crees que esté mejor?—preguntó una voz que Ginny conocía.

-No lo sé. Costó traerla hasta acá—susurró una voz más débil.

Ginny finalmente abrió los ojos. Aún le dolían las articulaciones. Luna y Neville la miraban desde la Sala Común. Ginny miró extrañada a su amiga sin entender que hacía ahí. Todos los alumnos de Gryffindor la miraban sorprendidos. Stan estaba al lado de Luna con una poción que ella no llegó a reconocer.

-¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó Ginny sentándose en el sillón y sorprendiéndose ante la cantidad de gente a su alrededor.

-Lo mismo nos preguntamos nosotros. Estabas herida en el suelo del pasillo del cuarto piso. ¿Qué te sucedió, Ginny?—le preguntó Luna asustada. Todos esperaron la respuesta de la chica.

-La Carrow me castigó. Descubrió lo que planeamos—dijo Ginny sintiéndose peor que antes. Los rostros de los Gryffindor palidecieron y todos empezaron a preocuparse.

-Alguien se los dijo—habló enojado Stan. ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?—preguntó Ginny intentando ponerse de pie pero Neville se lo impidió. El chico tenía el rostro furioso, no parecía ser él.

-Me encontré con Luna en el cuarto piso y ambos te vimos en el suelo. La señora Gorda al vernos no nos dejó pasar pero por suerte Seamus nos dio la contraseña y entramos sin permiso.

Ginny balbuceó pero no terminó hablando. Stan parecía furioso y caminaba de un lado al otro con el ceño fruncido. Luna miraba la chimenea distraída, sumida en sus pensamientos. Los de Gryffindor empezaron a marcharse.

-¡Hey! No vamos a usar esto como obstáculo. Es lo que ella quería. ¡Tenemos que ser fuertes!—se quejó Neville con el rostro lleno de furia.

Colin y McGonagall entraron pasando el retrato. Ginny se puso furiosa al ver a la profesora. Ella le hizo todo tipo de preguntas. La pelirroja no quiso confesar que le había sucedido. La profesora se marchó confusa junto con Stan y Luna.

* * *

Esa noche, Ginny estaba caminando junto a Luna hablando sobre tonterías sin importancia. Habían terminado de cenar y todos notaron un leve vacío. Silencio. No había risas ni gritos. Hogwarts estaba perdiendo su magia. Mejor dicho, desde que Dumbledore se había marchado ya no había magia.

-¡Oye, pelirroja!—dijo una voz que ella conocía. Ginny se dio vuelta con una sonrisa. Stan apareció corriendo hacia ellas. Luna lo miró desde su poca altura.

-Tengo nombre, Stan. ¿Qué quieres?

-Hoy es sábado por la noche—le recordó Stan logrando que Ginny hiciera mala cara al recordarlo. Él rió—. Te invito a caminar conmigo. No es una cita o nada así, quiero que hagas volar tu cabeza.

-¿Por qué? ¿Mi cabeza está mal? ¿O es necesario que vuele? Que yo recuerde, mi cabeza está en mi lugar.

-¿Estás segura?—bromeó él haciendo reír a Luna. Ginny hizo una sonrisa de mala gana, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando con Luna. Stan bufó y se marchó a su Sala Común.

* * *

Para su sorpresa, el Carrow le mandó muchísimos deberes. Se pasó toda la tarde con Luna haciendo deberes un sábado. Al marchar hacia la sala común, no se sorprendió que Stan estuviese esperándola en la puerta del retrato.

-¿Qué quieres?—le preguntó ella algo molesta por su atrevimiento.

Muchos estudiantes pasaba mirando a Ginny con rencor, como si ella fuera la inmaculada novia de Harry Potter. Neville pasó a su lado y le sonrió. Stan intentaba ignorarlo, pero era el toque de queda y todos estaban volviendo a sus habitaciones.

-Sígueme. La pasarás bien. Sólo quiero distraer tu mente—le rogó él con una sonrisa conquistadora—. Sé adonde ir.

Ginny bufó y lo siguió, aun con los libros en las manos. Stan caminaba con rapidez por un camino que parecía conocer. Varias veces esquivaron a estudiantes de Slytherin. Y una vez a Ginny le pareció ver a un hermano Carrow.

-¿Adonde vamos?—preguntó ella cuando Stan se detuvo enfrente de una estatua. Sacó su varita y después de decirle varias cosas, la estatua se movió.

-Después de las mujeres—dijo burlándose de ella. Ginny entró por el túnel que la estatua les indicaba.

Caminaron por el túnel húmedo y frío, distraídos. A ella se le pasaban miles de cosas absurdas por la cabeza. Stan parecía estar sereno y pensativo. Subieron unas escaleras y al final del pasadillo, había una puerta.

-Bienvenida, señorita Weasley, a uno de los conocidos escondites de Ravenclaw—anunció con caballerismo. Ella rió y abrió la puerta. Una hermosa vista y un viento la atormentaron. Stan la tomó de la mano mientras cerraba la puerta.

Estaban en la torre más alta de Hogwarts. No era la de Astronomía y tampoco era la de Gryffindor. Desde ahí podían verlo todo. Ginny dejó los libros en el suelo mirando encantada el paisaje.

-Y además... tengo un regalo para ti.

Ginny giró la vista para mirarlo y casi saltó sobre él para abrazarlo. En sus manos estaba su mochila pero dentro de ella estaba una gran cantidad de cervezas de manteca. Él lo miró sonriente.

-Conozco varios pasadillos. Son el tesoro de Ravenclaw. Y bueno, salí a hacer unas compras—bromeó y ella se rió mientras que tomaba la cerveza que él le daba.

La abrió mientras se sentaba en el suelo y apoyaba en la pared de la torre. El cálido sabor recorrió todo su cuerpo aliviándola y haciéndola olvidar de todo dolor o molestia. Al parecer a Stan le producía el mismo estado, ya que su rostro mostraba demasiado satisfacción.

-Cuando peleé con las de Slytherin... una de los problemas habías sido tú—dijo ella recordando la discusión.

-Siempre soy yo, lo sé.

-Ellas decían, entre las cosas que dijeron, que tenías un gran pasado familiar—susurró Ginny mientras tomaba con tranquilidad su cerveza de manteca.

-Sí, lo tengo.

-Ah—sólo se atrevió a decir Ginny pensativa—. Todos las tenemos. No entiendo por que se empeñan en molestar con eso.

-No tengo mucha historia, Ginny—susurró Stan pero ella lo miró interesada y esperando cualquier tipo de historia—. Tal vez no la conoces, pero mi hermana era Lana Goldenhard. Era la mejor amiga de Bellatrix Lestrange. Mis padres eran partidarios de Slytherin. Amaban a Salazar y pensaban que era una especie de Dios. Mi hermana mayor le siguió el juego, por suerte mi otra hermana, la que estaba en Hogwarts, me crió de otra manera. Ella era de Ravenclaw, mis padres decían que era la deshonra.

»Volviendo al tema. Mi hermana, Lana, se pasaba el día haciendo embrujos en la casa divirtiéndose con Bellatrix. Zooey, mi hermana de Ravenclaw, enfureció por las tonterías que hacían y peleó a duelo con mi hermana mayor. Hubo mucho revuelo, Bellatrix enloqueció y retó a duelo a Zooey. Uno de los hechizos de la Mortifaga rebotó y le dio en el pecho a Lana.

Ginny lo miró sorprendida. Los ojos de Stan estaban fijos en la cerveza de manteca. Parecía que lo estuviese viendo. Pero no podía ser así, él ni siquiera había nacido seguramente.

-Bellatrix enloqueció por eso y asesinó a mis padres, en su estado de locura. Cuando iba a lastimar a Zooey, llegaron los Mortifagos y se llevaron a Bellatrix. Mi hermana cuidó de mi, en esa época tenía unos meses. Cuidó de mi hasta que...

-Cuando escaparon de Azkaban fueron por ella—entendió Ginny silenciándolo todo. Stan levantó la mirada y asintió. La pelirroja lo abrazó levemente pero él no la abrazó.

-¿Y tú, Ginny? ¿Tienes algún tipo de problema?

-Sabes que no tengo problemas. Somos muchos hermanos. Soy la menor y la única mujer. Eso jamás trajo cosas buenas. Siempre soy la más cuidada... la más protegida.

-Me di cuenta—susurró él dándose cuenta que Ginny no quería comentar nada. Se quedaron ambos en silencio pensando en las cosas que querían decir pero no podían. Ginny tomó un poco más de su cerveza y dejó escapar algo que sentía.

-¿Nunca has sentido que tu vida está ligada a alguien? ¿Nunca te ha pasado que no importa lo que pase, no importa los desastres que ocurran, no importa la distancia o la diferencia de nivel, siempre estás a su lado? ¿No sientes que esa persona te sigue y te mira? ¿No sientes que... que no importa adonde esté él... siempre estará a tu lado?

Stan la miró con sus ojos claros penetrantes. Ella observó lo grises y hermosos que eran con cierto cariño. Se dio cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo mirándola, alejó la mirada y, sonrojada, tomó un poco de cerveza de manteca. Stan miró al cielo estrellado.

-Que suerte tiene Potter.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por lo que me dices. Tiene la suerte de tener a una mujer como tú. Llena de magia, de fuerza y de confianza en si misma. Ya no existen mujeres así. Eres única, Ginny—susurró él con una sonrisa perdida. Ginny jugó con su cabello rojo observando también el cielo.

-Gracias.

-Y por si fuera poco, no importa donde él esté... sigues creyendo y confiando en él. Aunque no te haya dicho adonde ha ido ni por que.

-Me haces parecer una diosa o algo así. Sólo soy una persona común y corriente, Stan.

-Te considero la bruja más hábil de Hogwarts, Ginny—le cortó él con el rostro serio e ignorando la sonrisa burlona de la chica. Ella se quedó seria y él empezó a reírse divertido—. Eres tan tonta. Pero me haces recordar a mi hermana.

-¿A Lana?—le preguntó ella. Él afirmó. La chica lo empujó enojada mientras ambos se reían. Stan se puso de pie y extendió la mano para que se levantará. Ella la tomó y salieron de ahí riéndose aún.

Bajaron las escaleras y salieron del pasadillo algo asustados. Ya era la madrugada. Seguramente Filch estaría emocionado por encontrar a alumnos, sobre todo desde que ahora sabía que podían ser castigados.

-¡Te pensabas que era fácil engañarme chiquillo! ¡Que equivocado que estabas!—gritó el conserje llevando a Neville del brazo. Ginny salió del escondite enfrentándose al hombre y su gata. Stan intentó atraerla hacia él tomándola por la cintura, pero ella se escapó del contacto.

-¿Con que otra chiquilla aburrida y rebelde?—preguntó Filch contento mientras la gata daba saltos de alegría.

-¡Déjelo tranquilo!—exclamó furiosa intentando tomar a Neville del brazo pero en ese momento alguien la tomó de los cabellos de nuevo, Ginny ni siquiera sospechó quien era.

-Weasley, Weasley... ¿Cuándo entenderás que no me caes bien?

Stan salió de las sombras con la varita en la mano apuntando directo a Alecto Carrow. La profesora rió divertida dándose cuenta de que estaban amenazándola. Neville se soltó finalmente de Filch.

-¿Vas a batirte en duelo, Goldenhard? ¿Cómo lo hizo tu hermana con Bellatrix? ¡Vuelve a la realidad, nenito, tú no eres ella!—gritó Carrow. Ginny se enojó y se separó de ella sin dejar de apuntarla.

-No es tu tema, Ginny, sal del camino.

-No me interesa que no sea mi tema. Está lastimando la memoria de tu hermana—dijo una Ginny furiosa pensando en los hechizos que planeaba contra esa maldita. Pero todo se acabó cuando llegó McGonagall con su red en el cabello. Ginny y Stan bajaron las varitas de inmediato.

-¿Qué está sucediendo, alumnos?

-Minerva, toma a tus alumnos. Los tres están castigados y el castigo lo llevará a cabo mi hermano—dijo Alecto enojada y yéndose junto a Filch. McGonagall los miró enojada y los tres empezaron a caminar a sus respectivos dormitorios.

* * *


End file.
